


Mistletoe in CR

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Mistletoe in CR

 Just a small fic, a Christmas fic written in april cuz that makes sense… Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

 

As Emu walked into CR he was pulled sideways and felt a kiss on his cheek. He looked up at Kiriya in confusion and the examiner pointed upward, “Mistletoe.”

Emu rolled his eyes, “Christmas isn’t for another couple weeks.”

“Poppy was excited to decorate.”

Emu walked up the stairs and saw a big tree, all decorated and lit, sitting in the corner of the room.

“Hi!” Poppy waved as she hung garland around her game.

“Having fun?” Emu asked.

She nodded, “Christmas is my favorite holiday!”

“Emu, I don’t like this,” Parad walked in holding a pile of more garland.

“Why?” Poppy looked sad.

“What’s the big deal about Christmas? It’s just like any other day.”

“Presents!” Kiriya smirked.

“It’s not bad if you have someone to celebrate with,” Emu admitted, “but I agree people blow it out of proportion.”

“There are special desserts the bakeries only make around the holidays,” Hiiro, who had just entered, put a pile of sweets on the table to share. He stuck his own stash in the fridge.

“So what?” Parad rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you have some of Emu’s memories?” Poppy wondered, “Christmas is even more magical when you are a kid.”

Emu winced, “Christmas wasn’t a big deal at my house.”

Parad nodded, “Just video games as usual.”

“Didn’t your family have a special dinner or something?” Hiiro wondered.

Emu shook his head, “My dad always worked Christmas. But I’ve spent Christmas with friends a few times so I know it can be fun.”

“We’ll go see the lights in town tonight,” Poppy decided.

Parad rolled his eyes once more but stayed quiet.

“You’ll go too right?” Poppy looked at everyone in the room who just nodded or shrugged.

Emu went to check on his patients, so he headed back down the stairs. He watched Taiga and Nico appear once the elevator doors opened. As soon as they stepped out he heard behind him, “Mistletoe! You have to kiss!”

Taiga rolled his eyes but his face turned red when Nico gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“You better not have planted mistletoe all over CR,” Taiga growled.

“You’ll just have to wait and find out,” Kiriya chuckled.

Emu got in the elevator and headed off to get his work done. When he showed up to CR later the whole group was there waiting.

“Are we ready?” Poppy asked.

They nodded and headed down the stairs.

“Oh I forgot my jacket, I’ll be there in a minute,” Emu remembered after watching his friends get in the elevator.  He ran back up the stairs and found it before heading back.

When he got back down he found Hiiro waiting on him. Before he could say anything Hiiro pulled him in for a kiss.

When Hiiro finally pulled away Emu looked confused.

“It’s bad luck not to kiss under mistletoe,” Hiiro reminded.

Emu nodded, “I didn’t think you’d be one to stick to that tradition.”

Hiiro shrugged, “Maybe I just wanted to kiss you.”

Emu smiled, “You didn’t have to have mistletoe to do that.”

They stepped into the elevator, “Really?”

“Really,” Emu nodded. He initiated their second kiss by pulling on Hiiro’s tie to bring him closer.

They didn’t even realize the elevator stopped until they heard Kiriya whistling at them.

“The mistletoe was a great idea Poppy,” Kiriya smirked.

“Oh it wasn’t me, I don’t know who put that there,” she admitted.

Emu looked at Hiiro in suspicion only receiving a small smirk from the surgeon as they went to go look at the lights.


End file.
